Emmett et Rosalie
by Terra Taranee
Summary: Une petite fic sur ce très beau couple. Rien de bien excéptionnel.


Rosalie Hale, la femme la plus belle que la Terre ait mise au monde. Emmett Cullen, l'homme qui a su prendre le coeur de cette déesse. S'ils savaient à quel point le monde les envie...

Rosalie était montée à l'étage précipitament. Elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Emmett de réagir. Elle s'était ruée dans la salle de bain s'enfermant à double tour, comme si cela suffirait à arrêter l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle resta ainsi prostrée dans le noir de la pièce durant quelque minutes. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer son comportement? Cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais pourtant, ce soir, elle avait cédé à la panique. La peur.

Emmett, était là, devant cette porte close. Il y resta un moment sans parler, attendant le moment propice pour faire son entré. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir le sublime visage de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Elle semblait si fragile, si douce, si parfaite.

L'homme entra sans un bruit, et avec une souplesse presque exagérée. Il se dirigea vers l'immense baignoire, et y fit couler de l'eau chaude. Tout cela sans regarder sa femme une seule seconde. Puis il s'installa sur le sol frais et tendit sa main face à lui demandant ainsi à Rosalie de le rejoindre. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un bruit. Seul le son de l'eau qui coule résonnait dans la pièce.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, mon ange? **_s'enquit l'homme plus doux que jamais.  
_**- Rien. **_Rosalie était plus froide que jamais._  
**- Rose... Regarde moi! **_Le vampire qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière, la força à le regarder. _**Explique moi... Je t'aime tu le sais... Tu le sais? **_Sa voix se voulait maintenant implorante, hésitante.  
_**- Bien sur que je le sais..."**

Rosalie marqua une pause. Elle plongea ses grands yeux sombres dans ceux de son amour et crut même s'y noyer. Qui aurait cru qu'après tant d'années leur amour seraut toujours aussi puissant? Qui aurait cru qu'une seule caresse, un seul regard de cet homme puisse encore provoquer en elle ce tourbillon d'emotions? S'il le pouvait son corps aurait réagit de manière très... Humaine. Elle pouvait presque sentir les frissons courrir sur sa peau, sentir ses joues rosirent... Pourtant son corps était toujours aussi pâle et dure. A cet instant Rosalie ne voulait qu'une chose. Etre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime. Le sentir contre elle.  
Cette dernière se blottit davantage contre Emmett, posant sa tête sur son épaule, humant le parfum enivrant de celui ci. Elle attrapa lentement la main libre du vampire et la posa à l'endroit même où son coeur aurait battu si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

L'homme ferma les yeux comme pour imaginer les palpitations de ce coeur, autrefois si vivant. Il les rouvrit après une minute, fixant sa partenaire inquiet. Que voulait elle lui dire? Que se passait-il dans sa tête?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de reposer cette question. La jeune femme avait commencer son explication, sans le regarder pour autant.

**"Emmett, je... Quand ce type, William, est venu, tout à l'heure. Il est rentré dans ma tête...  
- Quoi? Il a fait quoi? **_Emmett était stupéfait par cette révélation, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit immédiatement?  
_**- Je l'ai senti fouiller dans ma mémoire. Il a lu en moi comme personne ne l'avait encore fait... Il a réussit à en faire ressortir de nombreuses choses que j'avais oublié... Le soir où Carlisle m'a trouvé... Emmett, il m'a forcé à me souvenir de tout! De tout! Dans les moindres détails!"**

Si cela avait été possible, des larmes chaudes et salées aurait roulées sur les joues de la jeune femme. Son regard exprimait toute l'horreur et la peine qu'elle avait du endurer ce soir là. Emmett ressera son étreinte comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il ne pouvait rien dire encore, trop en colère pour dire quoi que se fut. Si Rosalie n'avait pas besoin de lui à cet instant, il serait déjà en route pour tuer ce William. Pourtant cela devra attendre quelques heures encore.

**"Je suis là... **_Avait-il murmurer._**"**

Rosalie s'agrippa à lui comme si sa présence l'empêcherait de tomber dans un trou béant. Ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. des détails que sa mémoire semblait avoir occulté avaient refait surface. Des détails sinistres. Des choses qu'aucune personne n'aimerait garder en tête. Mais, IL était là. IL lui ferait tout oublier. IL l'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. Comme toujours.

Après plusieurs minutes, Emmett se releva doucement, Rosalie dans ses bras. Il ferma les robinets d'eau, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se ravisa. Rosalie avait besoin de se détendre.  
Comme elle semblait ne pas réagir, il l'aida à quitter ses vêtements et l'installa dans l'eau chaude. Il ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, se plaçant derrière elle de manière à toujours garder un oeil sur elle.  
Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, allant ainsis chercher ses mains, qui se lièrent aux siennes doucement. Emmett, chuchota doucement de petits _Je t'aime_ à l'oreille de son aimée.

Les personnes qui veulent se montrer les plus fortes, ont elles aussi des moments de faiblesse. Mais deriière cette faiblesse se cache un Amour prêt à affronter le pire pour les sortir du tréfond des ténèvres.  
Rosalie Hale, a trouvé cet amour.  
Emmett Cullen a trouvé cet amour.


End file.
